nonsense speaker
by The beast keeper
Summary: emotions i feel they turn to none i broke, i broke,them one by one. the smile that i had for all these years, it bear, it bears these hatefull tears. the scars that i i gulped althrough they hurt,they hurt, but you won't know. and if it is true you should admit you did'nt notice it...
1. Chapter 1

a/n HETALIA! *salutes* yep it's a hetalia fic, warning this fic will have the following: bullying, attempted suicide, and content that might make you want to cry! I don't own hetalia

Songs that inspired this fic, crime and punishment (vocaliod) nonsense speaker (vocaliod) circus monster (vocaliod)

~chpt.1 happy freak'n birthday~

…._today was the day…_

I threw the covers away and placed my feet firmly on the wooden floor…

_Anthour meeting _

I slipped my nightgown off and tossed it into the hamper…

_Other than that, this day isn't so special._

I went to my dresser and pulled out a black uniform skirt, that went above my knees, a button up white shirt, and a cheerful bright blue tie. I got dressed slowly I didn't want to go. Once done I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My short chocolate color hair was messy, and unkempt, I sighed and ran a brush thru it, one strand of hair stood up on the top of my head. Some people say I got that from my father, I think its called a cow lick. My blue eyes sparkled with intelligence and a hint of annoyance, the color was dulled by countless nights crying, and the amounts of glares I give. I grabbed my glasses from the nightstand and placed them over eyes. I took a deep breath

"lets just get this over with" I mumbled

I felt something nudge my bare leg, I looked down and saw a small purring wildcat cub, I smiled and lifted the cub up in my arms.

"good morning growl!" I smiled and Eskimo kissed the cat.

The cub made smile eyes at me and licked my cheek, I giggled and placed my pet on the bed and pulled out a pink ribbon and tied it next to its ear, I lifted the cub back up in my arms and hugged it, I went downstairs for some breakfast, the house was always empty so its just me and growl, I didn't mind…I was always alone. I fixed a bowl of lucky charms and turned on the news, growl was whining for some food, I understood and went to the fridge and pulled out a salmon, and tossed it in growls bowl. I grinned and finished off my cereal, I watched the news for awhile listening to the anchor man with a obvious toupee ramble about the worlds problems.

'in other news today is a special day' I raised a eyebrow and stared at the TV screen expecting something good.

' 215 years ago today, Kentucky was admitted as the 15th state in the Union, so we all like to say happy birthday!' I clicked off the television and sat in silence, growl made a confused meow and jumped in my lap.

The corner of my lip twitched up "so its my birthday" I mumbled

I got out of my seat and picked up growl and began to walk out the door

"dought anyone cares" I slammed the door shut.

Xxxxxxxx

My 'sisters' wouldn't approve of me bringing growl, but frankly those bitches don't deserve my attention or 'love'. I went to the garage and stomped over to my bike (seeing that i was only 13...well 14 now) I placed growl in the basket on the handles, and hoped on the black leather seat.

"c'mon growl lets just get this stupid meeting over with!" growl let out a cute enthusiastic roar, I let out a battle cry almost similar to my father's. i shook my head 'no your nothing like the so called 'hero'' I took off to the building where our meetings take place.

a/n OoO….A CLIFF HANGER! DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHH!read and review!


	2. your no hero

a/n YEAAAAAAA CHAPPY 2!

~chpt.2 your no hero~

I pedaled down a bike lane, growl was meowing happily, I on the other hand was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice a blond man in front of me. I crashed and was sent into the air, I slide across the concrete skinning the palms of my hands, and my knees.

" regarder où vous allez votre slime américain!" he cursed in French accent.

I stiffened at the curse which I understood, and turned to the man with my eyes narrowed

" où je vais? il s'agit d'une piste cyclable putain! Grenouille!" I shouted back

His eyes widen he blinked twice before he spoke

"vous parlez français madame?"

"oui jackass" I replied with a huff

He smiled and held out a rose

"mon nom est France ce que le vôtre?"

I rolled my eyes seeing he was flirting with me

"pas intéressés, en plus im 14! parlez-vous anglais, mon français est un peu rouillé"

"of course I do Madame, what sort of man would I be if I didn't speak more than one langue?"

I rolled my eyes once again and stood up to brush myself off, looked around for a moment, I felt my heart stop, where was growl.

"Madame?" France placed a hand on my shoulder

"she's not here"

"hm?"

"my pet she's not here!" I shouted and looked franticly around for my little wildcat

"GROWL!" I yelled and waited a few moments before yelling again.

I looked around the edges of the bike lane, desperate to find some sort of sigh that growl was near.

"GROWL!"

"calm down im sure your pet is fine!" France assured

"no you don't understand! She's just a cub, she doesn't have any way to defend herself!'

Growl was defanged and declawed when I first got her.

'I'll help then!" France turned around and began to search the other side. I turned towards France's direction and saw something brown, white, and incredibly adorable hanging from the back of France's shirt.

"growl!" I squealed and without thinking I leapt on the back of the Frenchmen.

The blond blushed furiously, I hoped down from his back with growl in my arms.

France turned and his eyes widened when he saw the wildcat.

"that is not a cat!"

"of course it isn't what did you expect?" growl nuzzled my chest and purred

"I was expecting a kitten" he mumbled

I went over to my bike and lifted it up, I put growl in the basket. And sat back on the seat.

"wait I never learned your name!"

"it's Kentucky!" I shouted before ridding off

Xxxxxxxx

I was finally at the united nations building I ran thru the halls to get to my meeting. I stopped at a white door.

'this should be it!' I opened the door

"I'M NOT LATE!" I shouted

I was greeted with silence, and the sight of a table filled with men of all shapes and sizes.

"bonjour Madame Kentucky!" France waved

'shit!' I turned to leave

'wrong meeting!'

"Kentucky?"

….that voice

I slowly turned around and saw blonde hair, glasses, a lettermen jacket, and sparkling blue eyes.

"America" I said the name like it was poison.

He smiled not noticing my hateful tone

"hey don't call me that call me papa…like you use to, after all I was the hero, and you were my sidekick!" he laughed and made a move to tussle my hair

"don't touch me" I hissed

He flinched in confusion

"your no hero, and I never was your sidekick"

"Kentucky…"

I clenched my fist to the sides of my body

"your just some jerk who takes advantage of peoples feelings and trust!" I ran out of the room nearly bursting into tears.

Xxxxxxxx

a/n 1st of all no America did not molest Kentucky -O-


End file.
